The present invention relates to a massaging bath mat, and more specifically to such a massaging bath mat, which is designed for use in the bathtub for generating air bubbles to massage the user when the user having a bath in the bathtub.
A regular bathtub is simply an open vessel for bathing. Recently, various massaging bathtubs have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. These massaging bathtubs are commonly expensive, not every family can afford. Further, the maintenance cost of these massaging bathtubs is high.